A Ride on Destiny
by Dragon's Rose
Summary: Ginny is lonely and needs a friend. She finds a horse in the woods near her horse and keeps her as a secret. *Rated for language*


Author: Dragons Rose  
  
Tittle: A Ride On Destiny  
  
Summary: Ginny is lonely and finds a horse in the woods half- starved. Nobody knows about it except her, it was her secret, until someone found out. Can a horse bring two enemies together to love?  
  
A/N- This is my first writing that I plan on posting, so please don't hate me! I loves reviews and I hope you enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sat on the fence looking at the thing that he had once named Warrior. The white horse was dirty and pathetic looking, He had him for a month and he had yet to show any signs of magical ability. Draco had wanted a horse to ride and get away from his father, who knows maybe he even hoped that he would have the rare ability of flying. Did he? Of course not and he wasn't even ride-able. Draco had tried to ride him the first day he got him and the stupid thing reared him off and ran away. His father punished Draco with another one of his torture sessions and attempted to kill Warrior, but his mother stopped him. The horse would have been better of being dog food, all he did was stay in his stall and eat or drink nothing he just stood. Draco almost felt bad for it, but then again his hip really did hurt. He sighed and went to the mansion. It was gloomy and dark. He hated it. He went to his room and sat down on his overstuffed bed.. There was a knock on the window, waking him from his nap he hadn't know he had taken. He saw a big black owl and groggily went to open the door. He took the letter from the creature and sent him on his way with a quick scratch behind his ear. The letter read; Dearest Drakey-Poo, I have missed you soooo much! I can't wait for the vacation to end so I can see you again! Maybe I will see you over the break and you can show me around your mansion again! Why haven't you written to me any sooner? It has almost been a month since I have seen you neat, sexy hand writing! Write more before I cry. Your Girlfriend & Sealed with a Kiss, Pansy Parkinson  
  
Draco scoffed and ripped the letter in half. Some how the pug thought they he was her boyfriend around Christmas and had been annoying him since. There was a knock at the door and a nervous house- elf appeared stating that dinner was ready. Draco sighed and went down to eat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny sat outside in her backyard bored. No one paid any attention to her anymore, except for Bill, but he was away, as usual. The only time she heard her name was to help with dinner or clean my her room. Sometimes they even forgot to call her for dinner, but she didn't mind that much it just weighed down her heart. It started to rain so Ginny went to her room. She stopped in front of her mirror and looked at herself. She was about 5'6 , and had a slight figure, about average, and flaming red silky smooth hair all the way down to her waste. She wasn't drop- dead gorgeous but she was pretty none the less. She sighed and plopped down on her small bed. The rain was getting harder and her window was cracked open, but she didn't care. She tried to find something to wear that day and looked through her miserable assortment of clothes, most of which were made for men passed down from her brothers. She sighed and deiced to draw in her sketch pad. Just as she opened the pad her mother called her to help with the cleaning, again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco woke up that morning feeling like something was wrong, but he shrugged it off and went to find something eat. He found a house- elf stoking a fire and told him to fetch him something from the kitchen and sent him off. He went back to his room and put on a pair of muggle jeans and a plain gray t- shirt that his mother claimed to "match his eyes". He found the house- elf and took his food, and walked outside to get some fresh air. Suddenly he heard a commotion coming from the stable area and saw that Warrior had managed to escape from his stall and was happily munching on some grass. Draco went to go catch the horse when he suddenly bolted and ran away. Draco cursed under his breath and ran after him but the horse was to fast, even for Draco. Draco gave up and ran back inside. He saw that his father was awake and mentioned to him that Warrior had gotten away. "What?!?" his father said, "How could you let the damn horse do that? Go after him boy, and it is to the dungeons with you if you don't catch him in a week!" Draco sadly agreed and grabbed his broom, he was going to look for him by air.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny awoke that morning and instantly knew she had over- slept. He remembered that Harry and Hermione were supposed to come and stay with them that day and deiced it would be best it she left. Hermione wasn't that bad but Harry was well, different than what he used to be. Ginny had gotten over him during her forth year, but as soon as she stopped liking him he started liking her. It was really quite annoying. Ginny pulled on a pair of tan pants and a tee- shirt and went down- stairs. Before her mother could ask her do anything she blurted "I am going for a hike today, all day, bye!" and ran out the door. Ginny grabbed her hiking stick for the porch and tried to figure out what path she wanted to take. The one with the stream following it or the one covered in thick shady woods? She analyzed the weather and found that it was very hot outside and deiced to take the shady path, besides, she hadn't been on it much lately. She walked into the woods by her house and took the path on the left. She walked along for about an hour or so and came across a big shady oak tree. She deiced to sit and have her lunch of carrot sticks and a sandwich underneath it. She had just finished her sandwich when she heard the sound of movement coming from behind her. She turned around and say nothing, so she opened her bag of carrots and took a crunchy bite and now heard a soft nicker. She turned around and saw a beautiful white horse behind her. The horse was half starved and dirty but was lovely as could be anyway. "How did you get here beautiful," Ginny paused to make sure it was a mare. It was. "Are you lost?" The mare nickered and pushed Ginny's bag of carrots with her nose. Ginny immediately gave the poor horse all of them. She then inspected the horse more thoroughly. The horse was a mare, looked like a Selle Francis, an expensive horse from France, whoever had owned this horse previously was rich, and cruel for staving it. Ginny had known so much about horses from when she was little and used to ride at a magical barn. She knew that most magical horses could either float over the ground while they were at a trot/ canter, and others could ,a much rarer ability, could fly. She checked the horse for cuts and saw that she had none, only a branding on her chest with a "M" on it and a small snake underneath it. Ginny looked at her watch and saw that it was getting late. She quickly pulled out her wand and summoned and old halter, a hammer, nails, a hinge, and an old grooming brush. In about five minutes the stuff came she tied the horse to a tree slipping the halter over its head. She quickly found Pieces of wood and logs and started build a small paddock to keep the horse in. She used trees as posts and made a area for the horse to rest and stay. She made a gate with the hinge and put the horse in it's new home, She also summoned a lock and locked the paddock and then hoped the fence and started grooming the horse. She was thinking of a good name when thought came into her head that it was her Destiny to find this horse, so she named her Destiny.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco couldn't find the bloody horse anywhere. He wasn't by the stream, and the bloody words were to thick! He had been looking for hours and he knew his father's threat was serious. He suddenly saw a flash of white in the woods and flew down on his broom. Warrior was there on that spot in a shabby looking last- minute paddock and it looked as if he where eating grass, but as soon as he saw him, he put his ears back and reared up in de-stress. Draco tried to open the paddock but it was locked and he had forgotten his wand so he was stuck. He grabbed his broom and flew back to the mansion. He would come back tomorrow, wand and all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So? How did you like it. I am not sur eif I should continue or not, and I won't if I don't get at least 5 reviews! Come on people an author needs critics! Tell me how you liked and even e-mail me if you want! (my e-mail is Fancydoodlez54@aol.com) Please? 


End file.
